diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skeleton King (Diablo III)
According to this : :The Skeleton King * A large boss in the Tristram church catacombs. The return of King Leoric from the original Diablo. * Challenges players to reach his throne, at which point he attacks along with several minions So...is it now official that this Skeleton King is in fact King Leoric? Hazual 12:03, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :Huh, okay, it seems like it. :I'll get the job done. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 12:51, 17 October 2008 (UTC) His speech.. What does he say in the Wizard introduction? His speech is far too distorted for a non-native English listener like me to understand. (I deleted the video and replaced it with the Korean version 'cause it sounds better, by the way. So I can't check out now.;;) I did take "You dare enter.... my tomb? ... Prepare yourself ...... to serve me for all eternity." Well, enough to take the overall meaning, but I need it to start writing the quotations by this character and by the others as well. (By the way, in the Korean version, he says "(laughs) Being with warm blood flowing.. You dare enter my tomb. ......(<- I couldn't catch this part.'-') Prepare yourself to serve me for all eternity." His voice is kinda cooler there, and the laughter is lighter but better. Aww.. The English version sounds like typical Blizzard-style villains. Reminded me of Sapphiron from Frozen Throne.) :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 13:56, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :Hmm I haven't really studied it, but I think it's something like this: "You dare bring the warmth of life into my Tomb? Prepare to serve me for all eternity!" although I'm quite sure he mentioned a 'mortal' somewhere in between as well :P Hazual 10:35, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :: It's : "You dare to bring the warmth of life into my Tomb? Prepare yourself, mortal, to serve me for all eternity!" Hazual 10:45, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :: The speech English: "You dare! You bring the orb of light into my tomb? Prepare yourself, mortal, to server me for all eternity!" :::Thank you. I'll start editing the pages now.:) :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 12:38, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::: Damn it, what's wrong with this article? Where did this donut shit come from? And the article has been reduced to some half of the original content. Admins, can't someone protect this article or something? We're having far too much vandalism over here. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 20:42, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Sorry about all the Vandalism, I just got admin not that long ago, and really only because most of the other admins left for a different wiki. Thanks for bringing it to my attention, I get rather annoyed with that stuff. If you find any more vandalism let me know, I will take care of it as promptly as I can, and probably pretty harsely. Stoan04 14:36, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Protecting As for protecting, it really wouldn't be a good idea. If a page is protected then only an admin can edit them, which really takes the fun and purpose out of having a wiki. But as I said above, I will do my best to keep the vandalism cleared out. Just let me know on my talk page and I will investigate. Stoan04 14:37, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I must have confused something else with protection. Was it called locking or something? You know, disabling unregistered users from editing the page. Anyway, thanks for noticing.^^:(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 14:52, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Semi-protecting maybe. (Do we have that?)[[User:Outermost_Toe|'Outermost_Toe']]Got a question? 10:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC)